


you make me begin.

by ziyangology



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic!AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, family!AU, middle spiker!chao, nongchao, parents!yuefan, parents!zhangjun, shortstop!linong, side!qinlei, slight appearance from jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: linong and ling chao are the youngest and dubbed 'babies' of their respective families so when their relationship is revealed all hell breaks loose.





	you make me begin.

“you weren’t in chem today,” ling chao’s words come out as more of a whine as he pressed butterfly kisses down linong’s skin.

“i had a team meeting,” linong told his boyfriend before moving to meet ling chao’s lips with his.

ling chao grinned against the younger’s lips.

“i have to go,” linong pulled back after a while, he picked the older’s lips one more time before starting to climb off his lap only for ling chao to pull him back.

“practice doesn’t start for fifteen more minutes,” ling chao whined, knowing linong had a weakness for it.

“everyone is getting ready right now though, and if hao-ge doesn’t see me, he’s gonna suspect something.”

“i’m sorry, ge.”

“how about i come over tonight, we’ll cuddle for a while?” linong proposed and his boyfriend, in turn, brightened up.

“have a good practice.”

“you too.”

they kissed goodbye before ling chao watched linong take off.

* * *

linong and ling chao are boyfriends.

though no one actually knew this fact other than both boys themselves.

the situation was _complicated_ to say the least.

ling chao’s brother ziyang was best friends with linong’s brother ziyi so them hanging out wasn’t that suspicious since they knew each other having been in the same year and going to the same school and the fact that their brothers are friends.

* * *

linong ended up climbing into ling chao’s window before ling chao could even drop his practice bag on the ground.

ling chao hurriedly shut his bedroom door behind him, just in time to watch his boyfriend’s long legs stretch into his room.

ling chao’s room was messier than linong’s, living with zhengting really makes a difference. ling chao needed to straighten up as usual, but he wouldn’t end up doing until his dad complained after barging into his room unannounced despite ling chao’s endless reminders. linong was used to it, having been in ling chao’s room countless times by now.

ling chao was a volleyball athlete, he was a second year who played middle spiker on the varsity team which his family was quite proud of.

“i thought you said tonight.”

“ziyi and jeffrey-ge came to watch practice and seeing them be all gross and shit made me miss you.”

linong, on the other hand, was on the baseball team. his usual position was shortstop which he played fairly well. his older brother, minghao was also on the team with him. ziyi, another one of linong’s brothers played on the same team when he was a student at their high school. he loved coming to watch his brothers practice and play at their games and usually brought jeffrey, his boyfriend of two years.

ling chao rolled his eyes.

“wow, i feel so special.”

“you should,”

“just shut up and get on my bed.”

linong raised an eyebrow.

“is that anyway to talk to a ge?”

“you’re literally only four months older!” linong let out a cute giggle in response as he removed his shoes and let his practice bag drop from his shoulder onto the carped floor with a plop.

linong launched himself onto the younger’s bed much to ling chao’s annoyance. linong had a small smile on his face and he got comfortable, waiting for his boyfriend to curl up in his open arms.

ling chao took off his backpack and his practice bag, approaching his bed to join linong as he was very eager to cuddle with the older. 

“did you go home first?” ling chao asked as he got comfortable next to linong, his head resting against linong’s sternum.

“chengcheng-ge took my bag for me, i told my ge’s i had to see you to get the chemistry lesson from today,” linong explained, pressing a kiss to ling chao’s hair which made the volleyball player smile.

“i wonder if they know about our _chemistry_.” ling chao wondered out loud, his hands sliding down to blindly find linong’s and threaded their fingers together.

“it’s been four months.”

“four _amazing_ months.”

“and we still have been able to hide this.”

“chao, i love you.”

linong leaned down to kiss his boyfriend but they were rudely interrupted by a usually more reserved male who chose to nosily barge into ling chao’s room.

“didi!!” ziyang called out as he pushed the door of the younger’s room open and ling chao frantically sat up, moving as far away from linong as he could so ziyang didn’t suspect anything.

linong sat up, watching as ziyang arrived in the room.

“bàba said一oh nongnong, when did you get here? what were you guys doing?” ziyang cut himself off.

“he came here to get chem notes.” ling chao spoke up, linong only nodding and going along with it.

“thanks chao, so, i’m gonna go home now.” linong spoke slowly, getting up off the bed to grab his stuff before ziyang blocked him.

linong looked up at the older male in confusion.

“stay for dinner, dad would be pissed if you didn’t.” ziyang offered and linong looked at ling chao who only nodded.

“alright.”

* * *

and there they were, sitting at the mahogany table in the bu-yue’s dining room. linong has been there countless times, he’s eaten meals with ling chao and his family many times, he always found the house to be very nice and homey, much alike his own house.

“linong, it’s so nice of you to join us for dinner,” linong gave a polite smile towards yueyue, one of ziyang’s and ling chao’s fathers.

“thank you for letting me join your family for dinner, uncle yue, i always enjoy your meals.” linong grinned up at yueyue as he set the food out on the table for bufan, ziyang, linong, ling chao and himself, of course.

“whenever you or ziyi come over, you always have perfect manners, maybe you can rub off on chao,” yueyue commented, making linong giggle, looking at ling chao who only wore a scowl.

linong ate his food with one hand, his other hand was in ling chao’s their fingers interlaced.

“so, nongnong, are your parents hosting thanksgiving?” bufan asked the male, causing linong to look up from his plate.

“yeah! my father wanted me to extend the invitation to you guys, we’d love to have you all over to celebrate with us.” linong spoke up with a soft smile, looking at both bufan and yueyue.

ling chao gave linong’s hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing his parents would accept.

“of course! we’ll be there, thank you for inviting us.” linong gave a cute smile in response.

* * *

“i really should be going now, i already missed dinner.”

“are you sure you don’t want to stay longer?”

“bàba, please let nongnong go, he’ll come back.”

“linong, just, don’t be afraid to call if you need anything. and i mean _anything._ we’re always here for you.”

“thank you, uncle yue and uncle fan. i’m so very grateful for you both.”

linong gave a last smile as he walked out the front door with ling chao.

“i’m sorry about my parents.”

“they love me, it’s a good thing.“

”alright babe, i gotta go. call me?”

“of course.”

“love you chao.”

“love you more, nongnong.”

the two males shared a final kiss before linong was off to get home.

* * *

linong arrived home and as soon as he walked in the door and started to pull off his shoes, there was minghao and chengcheng.

“oh, hey ge’s.” linong greeted them as he walked inside, his practice bag slung over his shoulder.

“bàba is pissed you missed dinner.”

“and that you didn’t call.”

linong sighed out loud, his breath of air blowing his bangs forward. 

linong trudged through the house to where he saw his bàba on the couch with linkai and xukun.

linkai and xukun were both occupied by their phones while zhangjing didn’t take long to glance up to notice linong.

“bàba, sorry i didn’t call. uncle yue forced me to stay for dinner.”

“just try to call next time, okay? i was worried about you, baby.” zhangjing spoke softly towards his youngest son and linong nodded, walking towards his father to hug him.

zhangjing returned the hug, stroking linong’s hair.

“so, uncle yue and uncle fan and ziyang-ge, and ling chao are all coming over for thanksgiving next week.” linong told zhangjing to which his father gave a happy smile before linong retreated upstairs to his room.

his and ling chao’s plan to tell everyone was _coming along perfectly_.

* * *

today, linong had his last game for the season.

today, ling chao also had a volleyball match.

linong’s whole family was there to watch him play. oh and also minghao since they were both on the baseball team.

ling chao’s family was there to watch ling chao play.

ling chao and linong really only wanted to watch each other play. unfortunately, the times for the games didn’t work out.

_i want to see you._

ling chao sighed at linong’s text, only wanting the same thing.

_half-time. 2:20. memorial garden. meet me._

and there linong was exactly on time, waiting for ling chao, clad in his baseball uniform which ling chao loved seeing him in.

ling chao was wearing his volleyball uniform as he approached linong.

“how’s the game?”

“we’re winning.”

“oh good, we won our first set too.” ling chao smiled, taking linong’s hands in his before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“wish i could’ve watched.” linong pouted as his arms came to wrap around ling chao’s waist and pull the younger closer.

“i wish i could’ve watched you too but bàba was filming and i’m sure zhengting is filming so we’ll be able to watch it again,” linong nodded, resting his forehead against ling chao’s.

hiding their relationship when their families were as close as theirs isn’t always the easiest.

that’s why they sneak around, they meet up, just to have some time alone without any interruptions.

they did want to tell their families, they did.

that’s where the _thanksgiving plan_ came in effect.

* * *

thanksgiving went down smoothly, the food was delicious. ziyang and ziyi were fucking around and being idiots as usual, linong and ling chao were still holding hands underneath the table while zhengting and his boyfriend yanchen talked to the both of them. yueyue and bufan got along quite well with yanjun and zhangjing.

at one point, zhangjing thanked everyone for coming over for their meal and asked everyone to say one thing they’re grateful for. that’s what linong was waiting for.

plan start.

linong bites his lip out of nervousness, watching as they went down the table, each person saying what they were grateful for.

linong and ling chao were at the end, and after chengcheng, who was next to linong, spoke up, linong took a breath, smiling at ling chao who squeezed his hand.

“i’m thankful for ling chao.”

“and i’m thankful for linong.”

sounds of awe could be heard from their parents as linong and ling chao then stood up, looking at everyone.

“we wanted to tell you all something today. it’s really important to me and chao.” linong spoke up.

“what is it, baby?” zhangjing’s expression turned serious as they all paid attention the two males that just stood up.

“linong and i are dating.” ling chao spoke up, raising his and linong’s interlaced fingers.

“we’ve been together for four months now, and we love each other.” linong gave his boyfriend a loving glance.

“we hope you’ll accept our relationship as it is, we’re very happy together.”

the whole room was silent.

ziyang, ziyi, and zhengting were grinning at linong and ling chao, feeling very proud of their brothers and happy for their relationship.

xukun had a blank expression, his arms crossed as he glanced at the reactions of both sides of the parents.

“no,” yanjun spoke up and linong’s eyes widened.

“no?” zhengting glances at his father.

“but dad—ziyi, please, this is between ling chao, linong, yueyue, bufan, bàba, and i.”

yanjun took his turn to stand up.

“nongnong, you’re too young to date.”

“dad, he’s sixteen! minghao was sixteen when he started dating xikan.” zhengting pitched in.

“bàba,” ling chao looked towards his father, hoping yueyue would support him.

“baby, your dad and i love you very much. we just want the best for you. and,” yueyue looked at his husband.

“we agree with yanjun, i don’t think you two should be together.”

“i love him!” ling chao outbursts, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, linong just wants to hug him and protect him.

“you two are too young to even know what love is, you’re only sixteen.”

ling chao was about to say something he would regret and linong could easily see that.

“come on, babe, let’s go outside, calm down.” linong softly murmured into the male’s ear, tugging on ling chao’s hand to pull him outside with him.

the parents only watched them go before turning back to each other.

“are you serious?” ziyang stood up.

“ziyang, you don’t understand.”

“no, what i understand is that these two are fucking sixteen and they like each other. you know linong, he’s been around for years. you guys love linong, you know he isn’t bad or dangerous. would you rather chao date some guy you don’t know or linong?”

“ziyang,” bufan raises his voice.

“ling chao is only sixteen, we are his parents. if we don’t want him to be with linong, he has to respect our decision. end of story.”

* * *

ling chao couldn’t stop the tears running down his face as he sat down on linong’s porch. linong pulled him into his lap, hugging him tightly.

“it’s not fair,” linong choked out.

“i know.”

“so what if we’re sixteen, we want to be together.”

“i know.”

“i love you, why can’t they just respect that.”

“i know, i love you too, babe.”

linong cupped ling chao’s face, stroking his tears away with his thumbs before kissing his lips.

“i love you and i’m not giving up on us, i never would. it’s going to be okay. we’re going to be okay, i promise. can you promise me that?”

“i promise.”

linong grinned, touching linong’s forehead with his. they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

the bu-yue’s finally left and linong trudged back inside, not sparing any glances anywhere else as he went straight for the stairs.

“nongnong, can we talk?” he heard zhangjing’s soft tone speak to him.

“do you really think he wants to talk to you?” chengcheng spoke up as he sat at the counter with his bowl of cereal.

“chengcheng, upstairs.”

“but you said we couldn’t eat upstairs.”

“well today is your lucky day.”

“oh, thanks bàba,” chengcheng hopped off the counter and he gave linong a hug before going up the stairs.

linong slowly approached the kitchen where zhangjing sat.

“linong,”

“no.”

zhangjing met eyes with his youngest son.

“you and dad think you’re doing this because you care or for the best but it’s not for the best. bàba, i love him. i love ling chao, i love spending time with him, i love hugging him, being in his arms, him being in my arms. i love sneaking over to see him or going to see him play volleyball or seeing him during halftime because we both have games on the same day. he’s my best friend, but he’s also the boy i love. but no, none of that matters to you guys, it’s just we’re too young and we don’t know anything.” linong was shaking at this point.

“linong,” zhangjing stood up to hug and console his son.

“no, i think you and dad have done enough.” linong rushes up the stairs to his room only to slam the door and collapse himself on his bed, wetting his pillows with his tears as he let out silent sobs.

* * *

 

linong ignored his parents, actually, linong didn’t really talk to many people during this time, either.

this silent treatment crept on for a good while, linong was firm in his decision.

ling chao and linong didn’t get to see each other for the duration of the whole week they got off of school which killed both males inside.

* * *

 

“chao,” yueyue speaks to his son while they were eating dinner one night.

ling chao barely gave his father a glance and yueyue knew why.

“qian zhenghao, he goes to your school. he’s a really nice boy, i think you should go out with him.”

“bàba, i like linong.”

“baby, i just don’t think linong is good enough for you.”

“i really don’t care what you think of him, i love him.” ling chao spoke, not sparing a glance to yueyue.

yueyue sighed, folding his hands.

* * *

“nongnong, why don’t you go out with kaihao?”

“why?”

“he’s a really nice boy and his grades are good. i think he would be good for you.”

“i only want to be with ling chao.”

“honey, i don’t think ling chao is good enough for you.”

“i love him, dad. nothing else matters.”

* * *

 

the results both parents were getting from their sons had them at their wits ends on what to do.

and then, they were both invited to dinner by qin fen and yanlei.

“okay, yanjun, zhangjing, yueyue, bufan, we invited you here for a reason.” yanlei spoke up as they all sat down.

“the situation that’s currently going on, you guys just need to let go.”

“qin一listen, ling chao and linong are young. but they’re each others first loves. let them enjoy that. don’t you remember your first love? you never forget it.”

“i know it isn’t easy and you don’t have to listen to either of us but maybe think about it, think about how much they’ll be missing out on by you taking this away from them.”

“just something to think about.”

* * *

 

“linong, ling chao,” both sets of parents stood in front of their sons.

“we were all wrong, okay? it was wrong of us to break you apart, we only want you to be happy, and we love you.”

“so?” linong looked at zhangjing than yanjun.

“you guys can be together.” bufan said.

linong never hugged ling chao tighter.


End file.
